


With Bated Breath

by graycladkat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycladkat/pseuds/graycladkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave messages John to tell him he has a surprise for him, then proceeds to disappear for several days. Well, this is no where near what John expected!<br/>This is pure drabble, don't mind me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in several years. It's mostly drabble disguised as a consecutive story. I have some plans though if you'll just bare with me! Oh what plans I have! BWAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* I mean...
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is so short but it was a good way to get the ball rolling.

TG: so im not going to be able to get online for a few days just a heads up

EB: what’s going on? are you alright, Dave?

TG: its a secret dont get your panties in a twist egderp

EB: a secret? what kind of secret?

TG: its not much of a secret if I tell you john you will find out in a few days alright

EB: i’ll be waiting with bated breath hee hee :B

 

Your name is John Egbert and you’re not sure how much longer your breath can stay bated. It has been four days since that last conversation with your best friend and worry is starting to creep its way into your head. What if something happened? You would never know. Dave just does not stay off the computer this long.

You are sitting in sophomore English fretting about this as the start of class bell rings. The teacher stands up and clears his throat, attracting the students’ attention. “Alright, everyone, today we have a new student. “ _I wonder if Dave will be online tonight_ , you wonder absently, only half listening to what is being said. “He comes here all the way from Texas.” _Wait! What did he say?_ He is reading something off a piece of paper, “He and his brother have just moved here for… ironic purposes?” _This canNOT be real!_ “Anyway…” The teacher rolls on, clearly uncertain about the strange description listed, “please welcome Mr. Dave Strider to the class.”

Then the tall, blonde, shaded figure in a red hoodie walks in and your jaw drops.

You can consider your breath officially unbated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently lying on your back on the floor of English class. You suppose you really should have expected John’s overly enthusiastic and dramatic reaction to this little surprise, but still, the kid could show a little more restraint. Not that you are complaining…

When you walked into the room John had gaped for all of five seconds, as you smirked smugly at him. That was all you had expected until you two got a chance to talk later, but apparently that wasn’t enough for the dork in your life. After he recovered from gawking, John all but threw his chair out from under him, ran and pounced, screeching your name like some excited fan girl. 

In hindsight, you probably should have moved to avoid the tackle since now there is one (1) Egderp practically straddling you in front of an entire classroom full of strangers. Though… they are only strangers to you, maybe they expect this sort of thing from the bucktoothed boy in their class. None the less…

“Good to see you, too, dude. Ya think you can get off me now? You’re kinda spoiling my sweet grand entrance here. I had it all planned out, too. There was going to be music, flashy lights, I was going to drop some sick beats. Not kidding, there were going to be some ill fires burning up in here, and at the end everyone was going to break out into dance. Way to ruin the show, bro.” You are not entirely sure he is listening as he pokes and prods at your shoulder. “John… what are you doing?”

“This is real, right? This isn’t some dream I’m having? You’re actually here?” He is looking at you like a kid who just caught wind that there was a slight chance Santa wasn’t actually a thing that was real.

“Whoa, dude! You saying you have weird dreams of me just popping up randomly? Do you attack me every time? Really, John, I think you might be obsessed, not that I blame you. It’s hard not to want to a piece of Strider. Seriously, though, get off. You’ll make people question your whole ‘no homo’ thing if we stay like this much longer.”

Finally, he seems to realize that the teacher and class are staring. John quickly jumps off of you, a blush spreading across his face as people start giggling. Standing up and brushing yourself off you glance around the room at the highly amused faces. Well, mostly amused.

Your eyes settle on a kid in the back of the class who looks less than thrilled by the happenings going on. Okay, that’s an understatement. He looks downright livid, and that angry stare is pointed directly at you.

The teacher clears his throat, “So, I take that to mean the two of you already know each other. That’s great; you can sit next to John then, Dave. That is… as long as Mr. Egbert can keep himself contained?” He raises an eyebrow at the very flustered boy, causing the rest of the students to break into a fit of laughter. All but the kid in the back who looks angrier than before, if that was even possible. Seriously, what’s his problem?

It would seem you have somehow already made a sort of enemy and you have not even been in class five minutes. Great. But as John turns one of his award-winning grins at you, you decide it doesn’t matter.

You are Dave Strider and this just might be the best school year of you life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yes. I will be switching between POVs. I really enjoy writing Dave, though, so I may write him a bit more than John... >.> Also, I have started writing the third chapter. Maybe if I focus I can finish it tonight.  
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS! I really didn't expect this to get so many hits right off the bat.  
> <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John ignores common courtesy for his narrator and Karkat gets blatantly ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had some inspiration. I have actually had half of the chapter written for a while but got stuck and thought about scrapping it, but I think I made it work. Also, thought it'd be a good time to mention this is unbeta'd, so if you see mistakes just shoot me a comment.
> 
> <3

Your name is OHMYGODIT’SDAVEHE’SHEREHE’SSITTINGNEXTTOMEOHMYGOD Egbert and you are so excited you can’t even be bothered that it is interfering with the narrator’s attempt at naming you in the chapter. Seriously, John? Rude.

After being berated by a curious voice in your head, you have calmed down enough to enjoy Dave’s presence in the room. This room. Your English class. In the state of Washington and-

OH MY GOD! DAVE IS HERE!

The blonde haired boy snorts a quiet laugh as you bounce in your seat from bubbling excitement. You can’t wait to get to talk to him, really talk to him. No screens, no scratchy phone lines, actual, face to face talking. He will get to meet all the people you have told him about, like Karkat. They have already heard a lot about each other through you and you are positive they will get along. So positive. There is not a single thing that might negate any of this positivity you are holding on to. They will love each other… in a totally “bros” sort of way.

Of course, Karkat is in the back of the room and knows Dave is here. You were so caught up in the surprise of seeing your best friend you completely neglected to see if Karkat was pleased as you that they get to meet. The thought of having them chat on pesterchum had crossed your mind before, but you had always felt like that would be awkward.

At the end of a class you had paid absolutely no attention to, the bell finally rings and Dave is instantly standing beside you as you jump out of your chair. A few classmates glance at you two before laughing and walking away. That is, except for Karkat, who marches right up to you scowling.

“What the f- heck, John?!” he shouts, amending himself before the teacher could hear him. One too many trips to the office for swearing and he was finally starting to catch on.

“Hey, Karkat! This is my friend, Dave, I told you about!” You bubble, ignoring his near slip. The three of you start heading toward the door and into the bustling hall.

“Yeah, if that wasn’t totally obvious after your fangirl screech back there I am pretty sure the teacher’s introduction would have given it away,” he says and you watch as he struggles not to swear during all of it. Despite his angry demeanor, Karkat is usually a decent guy, sans the cussing like a sailor, and even that really isn’t so bad. Right now, however, he seems more bristly than ever. You should probably warn Dave before he-

“So this is Mr. Shouty McGrump I’ve heard so much about?” Your face is in your hands as you practically feel the scorching rage boil off of Karkat.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, STRIDER! IF YOU HAD ANY IDEA WHAT THE MERE SIGHT OF YOU-“

Dave turned away, ignoring him as Karkat continued to rant. “So, what’s your next class?”

You eyes nervously shift between Karkat and Dave, “Um… biology with Dr. Scratch.”

“Sweet! Same here. On our way, you have got to take me around, show me the sights, all that jazz,” he smirks and it is awesome to finally see the cool kid in all of his high school splendor.

You groan dramatically, “Do I have to? That sounds like a lot of work.”

“C’mon, man. New kid: 101. It’s like I’m a guest in your house or something. You’ve got to be all polite and show me where everything is, maybe even provide snacks like a good host.”

“Ugh… you sound like Dr. Scratch!”

“Really? What is he? A freaking butl-“

“ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is already written, but I'm gonna wait and post it tomorrow. Got to at least TRY to space these things out. I can tell you for a fact that the next chapter is a least a little longer.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to use HTML so their pesterlogs will all remain black and uninteresting. I am sorry.


End file.
